epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
River Squid
The River Squid is a foe that appears in . It is found in the Lankyroot Jungle. It is a member of the Squid enemy class. Appearance The River Squid is a large, blue specimen of squid. It has large yellow eyes, large tentacles, and its head is shaped much like a calabash. Overview Offensively, the River Squid specializes in Water-elemental attacks, and on Hard/Epic can use the dreaded Tsunami once it has lost about half of its health. All of its attacks can the target, possibly following up with a attack for extra damage. It also packs strong single-target non-elemental attacks. Defensively, the squid is quite bulky, but has few resistances and, besides other weaknesses, is extra vulnerable to and , which can be used to dispatch the foe in a far easier manner. Statistics and attacks. |HP = 602 |Atk = 6 |Def = 4 |Mag = 7 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 3.8 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 92 |AP = 14.5 |SP = 14.5 |Gold = 85 |fire = 50% |thunder = -80% |ice = -50% |earth = -80% |poison = -50% |wind = 50% |water = 200% |stun = 70% |freeze = 70% |death = -50% |item1name = Tentacle |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Bubble Stone |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Seaweed |item3chance = 80% |item4name = Glass |item4chance = 50% }} Prior to the Battle Mountain update, it had Death & Doom resistance instead. Attacks and Abilities |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Spit |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 50 |Type4 = Magical |Element4 = None |StatusChance4 = 100% 100% |StatusStrength4 = 5x 20% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 75% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Bubbles |Target5 = All |Power5 = 12 |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = None |StatusChance5 = 100% 100% |StatusStrength5 = 5x 15% |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 90% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B |Attack6 = Bubble Blast |Target6 = All |Power6 = 15 |Type6 = Magical |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Water |StatusChance6 = 40% 30% |StatusStrength6 = 1x 20% |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = B |Berserk6 = B |Notes6 = May be used only on Easy and Normal difficulties. |Attack7 = Tsunami |Target7 = All |Power7 = 100 |Type7 = Magical |Element%7 = 100% |Element7 = Water |StatusChance7 = 300% |StatusStrength7 = 9x |StatusIcon7 = |Acc7 = 200% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Syphon7 = B |Berserk7 = B |Notes7 = May be used only on Hard and Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Double Jab; * ≥49% HP → Jab (1/4), Stunning Jab (1/4), Spit (1/4), Bubbles (1/4); * <49% HP on Hard/Epic → Double Jab (1/5), Stunning Jab (1/5), Spit (1/5), Bubbles (1/5), Tsunami (1/5). * <49% HP on Easy/Normal → Double Jab (1/5), Stunning Jab (1/5), Spit (1/5), Bubbles (1/5), Bubble Blast (1/5). Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes